Curious Vibes
by IvyLinkin
Summary: She knows this is going to be an embarrassing conversation, but nothing can be done about it. She has to make these vibes stop. Plus she is curious on how he's causing them. And why her? This is a Bonnie/Damon fic.
1. Chapter 1

Curious Vibes

Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the The Vampire Diaries by L. J. Smith or the T.V. show that it is based on.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes Bonnie just knew things.<p>

Some of them she really didn't want to know. Like how a guy she used to work with is obsessed with her. Oh and she can't forget the man at the library, who has been secretly stalking her for months.

Ugh. Not something she likes to think about. Oh, but these losers won't be a problem anymore. No, they surely won't. Because recently she has been getting these vibes from Damon Salvatore.

Not bad vibes either like she would expect from him. The feelings that come from these vibes are very welcomed by her, but they come at very erratic times.

Every time she receives one of his vibes, they make her feel really good, they radiate sex and the pure essence of Damon. Most of the time she ends up almost having an orgasm. The raw sexual energy that the vibes give off when the reach her cause quite the sensation.

One thing she knows is that they need to stop. They may need to, but she can't help but want to keep them coming. No, she is going to fix this. She just needs to figure out what he is doing to cause them. A way to do that is to go to the source.

So, here she is driving towards the Boarding House. She knows this is going to be an embarrassing conversation, but nothing can be done about it. She has to make these vibes stop. Plus she is curious on how he's causing them. And why her? Well, she is going to find out in minute.

Her heart started to beat fast as her car approached the driveway. Getting out, she slowly heads up to the old mansion.

She is not looking forward to this conversation, so she stubbornly decides to walk as slow as possible. But, in the end it doesn't matter because she reaches the door all too soon.

She looks at the old, but beautifully designed door in trepidation. Knocking three solid knocks she stands back to wait. Nobody answers.

She waits some more to make sure that no one is coming, but nobody answers. Giving a slight huff, she tries opening the door. The door opens with ease and makes not a sound as it opens.

Walking in cautiously, she peers around, trying to spot any of the Salvatore's. Finding no one she is about to turn around and leave, when a familiar feeling starts surfacing in the bottom of her stomach. This particular feeling comes from the vibes that are coming from Damon. Concentrating on these feelings, she can pinpoint his general direction. He's upstairs, where she suspects his bedroom is.

Heading in that direction, her feet climb the stairs that lead to the bedrooms of the mansion. Shortly after, she is standing at the entrance of his room.

She knows this because she can still feel the vibes coming from him. The door is cracked, almost like it's begging to be opened.

She peeks through the crack and almost gasps.

The slight glimpse she got from the sight inside was enough to tell her exactly what he's been doing. Her cheeks start to blush and her body starts to respond from the image in her mind. The image is Damon and he's alone, but that is not what attracts her attention.

He's on his bed and he's naked, but that is not all. If you think a naked Damon is amazing, then you haven't seen what Bonnie's seen. It's beyond erotic and just thinking about it makes her aroused. To put it simply, he's masturbating.

Holy shit. She has to peek again. She can't stop looking at him. His body is covered in sweat and his back is arched up off of the bed. She can see all of the muscles in his back and ass. What a beautiful ass it is. She never thought that she would think an ass beautiful, but his surely is.

His face she looks at next. His eyes are closed and his mouth is opened in a silent moan. Damn. Just looking at him makes her want to moan and jump on him. But what catches her attention the most is not his ass, back, or even his face. It's what most girls think about most often.

Even Bonnie, who Damon thinks is a prude, still thinks about them. She of course is talking about his cock. And what a large cock it is. The way he is rubbing himself almost makes her moan out loud, but she holds it in, barely.

She knows she should not be looking at him, but she can't seem to look away. At least now she knows where the vibes are coming from. Her guess is that he has been unconsciously sending her these vibes every time he masturbates, but it only started a week ago.

He must be doing something different or thinking something different while doing this. Just thinking about it makes her blush darkly.

She looks through the crack from the door again. Hopefully he hasn't noticed her. She checks and he doesn't seem to see her. Thank god. She needs to back away and leave before he notices her. Knowing her luck, this won't happen.

Just on time, her foot steps on a squeaky floorboard and suddenly she hears movement from inside the room.

The door slams open and there in almost all of his glory (he had put on some pants, that was what the movement was from).

Still the sight before her shocked her speechless, but the look on his face shocked her even more. He is standing in the doorway looking at her in amusement with a little bit of anger hidden in his blue grey eyes.

The amusement is what she guesses is from her watching him in the "act", but the anger she has no idea. If it was the other way around though, she would be angry too.

Thinking that nothing can shock her now, something happens that changes her mind.

He steps towards her and says, "What took you so long?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>: I hope you liked it. The last part should be updated sometime soon. I hope I can get it done in a couple of days, but things come up so, I might not. Please review and tell me what you think.

-Topazeyes137


	2. Chapter 2

Curious Vibes

Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the The Vampire Diaries by L. J. Smith or the T.V. show that it is based on.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie just stares at him in confusion.<p>

He was expecting her? Did he know that she had been watching? Well the last one was easy to answer. Yes, he definitely knew that she had been there for awhile.

The blush that covers her face gives that away. But she is still confused by his question. The confusion must have shown on her face because an instant later he smirks at her deviously and says "confused" . She's still in shock so she simply nods her head.

"Well, first of all do you remember the deal I had with Emily?"

"Yes, you mentioned it when I was being possessed by her. I don't remember anything from when I was being possessed, but Elena filled me in on it later that night."

Damon walks closer to her. "That's not all though. There's more to the story." He stands so close to her, but she feels like his mind is somewhere else, like a different time.

"Of course you know about the deal between Emily and I, but what you don't know is that she made it so that every witch born from her direct line will have a connection with me. That includes you."

He stares intently down at her and what he said suddenly seems to click. Bonnie looks up at him in horror.

"What kind of connection?"

"Oh, just that if you are in any danger I'll know."

"Is that it?"

"That's not too bad."

Suddenly he gets a look on his face that screams mischievous. If the look wasn't enough, he had to smirk to add to the overall effect. His face suggested that she was definitely missing something. Something really important about this so called connection.

"What are you leaving out?"

"Me," he looks at her with fake innocence, "I'm not leaving anything out." His smile suggests otherwise.

"Cut the crap, what is it?" Bonnie stares seriously up at him awaiting his answer.

"Well, the connection should have disappeared when Emily broke her side of the deal, but it didn't. It actually changed it into something stronger."

"Changed how?"

"What I've noticed is that three things were added to the connection. One being that I can feel your emotions at any time. The second thing is that I can pinpoint your exact direction when ever I want. Lastly, if you let me in, we can speak to each other with only our minds."

"How do you know the last two things?" "I mean the first you probably noticed right away, but the other two aren't that easy to figure out."

"If you would have waited just another minute, then I would have told you Bon Bon." Damon answered with his signature smirk on his face. Damn. That smirk is so sexy.

"Your right. I noticed the different emotions that surround the connection I have with you right away, but the others took awhile for me to notice. Do you remember when you and Elena were kidnapped by Anna?"

"Yes." Bonnie stares at him in confusion.

"Well, Stefan came to me asking if I could help him find his precious Elena, but I was pissed at her at the time, so I told him that I hope she dies."

She remembered that horrible event. At the time she had thought that nothing could be worse than this, but she was wrong. It seemed like a life time ago.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Later on, after Stefan left, I got this weird vibe from you, telling me that you were in danger. I felt it earlier, but I had been upset at the time, so I had ignored it. This time I decided that I wouldn't, but I didn't know how to find you."

"It came to me after concentrating on our connection for a couple of minutes. Through the connection I could see exactly where to go to find you, but I didn't want anyone to know, so I called Stefan instead and told him where to go. I insisted that he would find Elena there as well."

"How did you know that Elena was with me?"

He glanced down at me seriously for a moment and said, "Call it a gut feeling".

Bonnie ponders over the information he just gave her and lets it sink in. "Okay, that explains the second one, but how did you find out about the mind connection?"

"Shortly after Stefan found you two, I got curious about our connection and decided to explore it."

"Soon after I discovered a mental barrier that connects me to your mind. I knew it was you because the barrier radiated your essence so to speak. After that I decided to leave it alone for the time being."

She just let the information sink in, but she still had questions. Like how that didn't explain why she was getting these vibes from Damon. She knows now how he is doing it, but not why he is doing it. She decided that she needs to voice her question.

After doing so, he stared intently at her and his eyes started to fill with a certain emotion. It looked sort of like anger, but different in a way.

Finally collecting himself he spoke. "I wanted to get your attention."

"Well you definitely got it." She started to blush just thinking about it. Her mind loved playing the image of Damon on his bed over and over again. Her body started to get aroused just thinking about it.

He must of noticed because suddenly he was right in front of her, pushing her back into the wall of the hallway.

"God, you smell so good." He whispered against her neck, his nose skimming across her collarbone.

"Damon." It came out sort of like a moan, but she needed to know exactly why he wanted her attention.

Especially that kind of attention. It should be obvious, but her mind is determined that it has to be something else.

"Damon." She tried again, her voice steadier than before.

"What?" He mumbled into her neck.

"Why did you want me to see you . . ." Her voice stumbled over the rest, she couldn't say the word in her embarrassment.

He pulled his head back from her, but continued to keep her body pressed against the wall and him.

"Masturbating?" He whispered, looking back at her in amusement.

"Yea, why?"

"I thought it would be obvious." He replied, his gaze seemed to linger on her heavily.

"I want you."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> : That's the second chapter. There is at least one more chapter to go. This one had a lot of talking in it, but the next one should be more smutty. ;) Please review and tell me what you think!

-Topazeyes137


	3. Chapter 3

Curious Vibes

Ch. 3

**A. N. **: This is the last chapter. The ending wasn't as great as I wanted it, but it still turned out pretty good. So I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the The Vampire Diaries by L. J. Smith or the T.V. show that it is based on.**

* * *

><p>"Me?"<p>

Bonnie stared up at him in shock and a little bit of anger.

Thinking, but isn't he still in love with Elena? That's it, she thought, he's just messing with me. His ulterior motive has to have Elena in it somewhere.

She looked back up into his eyes to see if she could spot any deception in his eyes, but found none. He is just staring patiently back at her waiting for her to calm down or come to some kind of conclusion.

She just stares back at him waiting for him to answer her question.

What seems like five minutes of waiting impatiently for him, he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Yes, you. I've wanted you for awhile now."

"But don't you love Elena?"

"No, not anymore at least."

"What changed?"

Damon scowled for a moment before his face changed to show no emotion. "It all started when that little brat started becoming interested in you." His eyebrows pulled down in anger.

"Who?"

No one came to mind when she tried to think of the person he was talking about.

"Jeremy," he stated, saying his name like it was the most disgusting thing on Earth.

"Jeremy?" She questioned, she had noticed him around her more lately, but she hadn't thought anything of it.

"Yes, the little twerp has been eyeing you with lust and spending more time with you than I like."

"Wait," she looked at him with shock and amusement, "you're jealous."

"Yes," the confession looked like it took a lot out of him to admit it.

"Ever since the kid started staring at you with desire filled eyes. At first it took me a while to figure out what I was feeling. Because I haven't been jealous in over a hundred and fifty years, so it took me a long time to figure it out."

"Actually, Stefan is the one who noticed my odd like behavior when ever Jeremy was mentioned and confronted me on it." Damon's eyes suddenly became filled with amusement.

"Stefan said that I had been really angry lately and that every time someone mentioned Jeremy, a scowl or sneer would appear on my face."

"Of course Stefan just thought that I was angry at Jeremy for being mean to Elena, but in fact I could have cared less at the time." His gaze glanced down at her and a slight smile came onto his face.

"At the time and even now all I could do was think of that little twerp putting his teenage hormonal hands on you. It frustrated me to no end and made me so furious."

"As the time passed, I thought that my jealously would go away, but it didn't, it got worse."

"I was thinking one day about two weeks ago about how Jeremy seemed to be always around you, when I suddenly came to a conclusion about something I had been wondering for awhile."

Bonnie peered up at him with questioning eyes.

"I had come to the conclusion that I no longer had any feelings for Elena. It just came out of the blew, but it made sense."

"For the longest time I've been so hooked on Elena, but now I have stronger feelings for you. The feelings I had for Elena don't even compare."

After his last statement, he gazed down at me with such a longing, that it almost made my legs buckle. That look told me that he was being sincere. Regaining my composure, I asked my last question.

"Is that why you have been giving me these vibes?" "To get me to come here so that you could explain to me all of this." The last part came out more like a statement.

"Yes, I did. I wanted you to know everything, but more importantly I wanted to be with you. As corny as that sounds, anyway." He glanced down at me with embarrassment.

This is a different side of Damon that she's never seen before, but she likes it, a lot.

Feeling confident, she pulls his head down to hers and kisses him passionately while clasping her hands together behind his neck. He pushes her harder against the wall and grabs her legs to put around his waist.

After doing so, he starts to kiss agonizingly slow down her neck and across her collarbone. Reaching a sensitive spot, Bonnie moans softly, but the longer he kisses the spot, the louder her moans start to become.

He nips at the skin of her neck and starts to kiss lower. While he's doing that, she is getting more aroused by the second. Her panties are drenched and she can't seem to get the ache between her legs to go away.

She rubs herself against him as much as she can, but it only seems to makes things worse. Her ache for him starts to increase.

He's kissing the top of her breasts, while rubbing against her unconsciously. Holding her against him, he carries her through his bedroom door.

Nearing the bed, he settles her down and starts unbuttoning her shirt. Getting frustrated, he rips it down the middle and begins to pepper her skin with kisses.

Moaning loudly, Bonnie's head falls back in pure bliss. She tugs on his shirt, trying to get his attention. He pulls away reluctantly, and precedes to rip his shirt clean off.

She suddenly can't stop looking at his chest. His abs are perfectly defined and she can see dark hair going down on his happy trail. Needing to touch him, she pulls him back to her hungrily.

There kisses seem to get rougher, but Damon pulls away suddenly, his breathing irregular. He looks down at her with a grin.

"So, will you?"

"Will I what?" She glances up at him, still dazed from there extreme make out session.

"Be with me of course." He gazes at me, a smirk in place.

Yea, that's the Damon she's attracted to. The self confident asshole.

"Yes, I will on one condition." She school's her face into an emotionless mask.

He raises an eyebrow and says, "What?"

A grin breaks out on her face. "That you'll never become like Stefan, I like you the way you are."

He smirks before answering, "Like that's going to happen, hell will freeze over before it does."

She just grins back at him and they proceed to finish what they started.

* * *

><p><strong>A. N<strong>. : Well, there it is. I hope you aren't too disappointed, but that's how I decided to end it. I might make more Bamon stories, but it won't be for a long while. Please review and tell me what you think!

-Topazeyes137


End file.
